Firework Mistress
Firework Mistress "Fire in the sky!" :- Firework Mistress Tactical Analysis * Pretty shots: You might not view fireworks as a reliable source of AA, but with enough modifications, the things do tend to knock your aircraft from the friendly skies, it is better to not underestimate these cloned soldiers and their payloads. * Mortar duty: The Firework Mistresses are also able to do the same as any 16 year old kid, only slightly better: aim their fireworks at ground targets, which allows them to use their rockets like mortar rounds and bombard surface targets. * Handle with caution: Firework Mistresses aren't exactly suited for fighting at close range; their anti air rockets can't hit surface targets, and their mortar rockets are designed for range and were never meant to be used close quarters brawls. * Just a show: Do note that Firework Mistresses also tend to suffer from a lack of armour; their dresses certainly aren't bulletproof, although they present a small enough target that anti tank weaponry will have trouble hitting them. Operational History The Firework Poem This poem is often told to newborn clones as they're being indoctrinated into their chosen role. The Girl sits in her house, '' ''She brushes her hair straight. '' ''Bandits left fireworks after their battle. '' ''She only wants to live in peace. Behold! Great buzzards in the sky! '' ''They cause great storms of fire. '' ''Villages and houses are rent to dust. '' ''The Girl does not want this fate. She takes the fireworks the bandits left. '' ''She brings down a great buzzard. '' ''Her place in the woods is saved. '' ''But even now she is not protected. From the North comes poisonous winds, '' ''From the South comes biting dust, '' ''From the West comes waves of fire, '' ''From the East come rivers of acid. Later a clone finds her in the red forest, '' ''The large trees reach to the ground. '' ''She is an old woman living in the buzzard’s corpse. '' ''She is skilled with fireworks, but cannot be born again. She dies in the clone's arms, her hair falling out. '' ''But the clone wishes her to serve the Viceroy. '' ''Her life is twisted by the evil air around her, '' ''Yet her fireworks are needed to bring down wicked birds. The clone despaired of ever birthing her. '' ''He looked in her iron safe, and there was her brush! '' ''He took her hair to Jade Emperor Peak, '' ''And the Girl uses her fireworks again! Behind the Scenes * The unit's look is inspired by Toph Bei Fong from "Avatar - The Last Airbender". Just the Stats Firework Queen Tactical Analysis * True Aim: Gathered from the surviving female population, the Fireworks Queen is an expert in long-ranged explosives in the Atomic Kingdom. They're able to fire harder and more accurately than the clones seconded to them. * Premature Detonation: And like all officers, the Queen is just as vulnerable to death at the hands of China's enemies when they realize she's on the field directing the bombardment. Background It makes no sense. Human beings are all individuals, even the minds of identical twins have their own unique and identifiable brainwaves and patterns of thought. Radio programming can only do so much, clones should be able to think on their own on some deep level. What has the Atomic Kingdom found out then? Their fireworks specialists seem to be a prime example of this. They need to know everything about what they do with their explosives, and education, even limited education, breeds intelligence and thought. But they don't have it. Either they keep the conscious mind occupied using these same radio transmissions, or perhaps they are conditioned like Soviet conscripts. I can't fathom how they haven't gone mad from this treatment. Thankfully, this has made it clear who are the real survivors of China. Where the majority of these specialists are clearly just the cloned remains of China's women, their leaders show a level of independent thought and show the wherewithal to order these clones to fire on enemy positions and to switch between firing modes on their weapons. They exude a palpable aura of leadership that clones seem to gravitate too, and on their death the cloned forces appear to revert back to whatever base programming is beamed into their heads via radio. As comforting as this is, I sense that we cannot attempt subversive strategies as in the Eastern Bloc states or the Middle East. The clones are too homogeneous, the survivors loyal to the death. It's by simple luck that our own agents have managed to infiltrate their society. It's almost like an anthill; the clones scurrying about at the orders of their queens. :- Private journal of Maj. Lydia Winters Firework Marine Tactical Analysis Fires in the Sky: The few firework clones following the survivors on their grand journey, the Firework Marine is an amphibious, hard-hitting siege and anti-air unit. Burnout: And like their "sisters", the marine versions still suffer from susceptibility from infantry, heavy artillery, and massed assaults. Background As has been pointed out, space in Paradox isn't exactly a sane place. The Allies, Soviets, and Kingdom all have carved small fiefdoms around our pale blue dot, circling in their satellites and stations. Of course, the dangers of space mean that these installations need to be armored, protected, and supplied constantly from Earth. So when the Atomic Chinese planned for their departure, they planned for almost everything. The Marines have been trained to be the most skilled of any clone, the greatest "peasant" warriors of the new Kingdom. They will guard their masters on the long journey, and they have the ability to deal with almost anything. Except that first hurdle; trying to escape Earth. The Kingdom's leaders know that once they start their grand mission the nations of the world with space capabilities will strike. The Allied Torchships and the Soviet cosmonauts would swarm the Kingdom's star fleet, attacking the ships and threatening the entire course of the Kingdom's survival off Earth. This led to the decision to train select numbers of mistresses in the ranks of the Marines, as infantry specialists ready to kill whoever stands in the way. While they understand the reasoning behind the decision, many of the survivors going on the trip feel that slowly, more and more clones are being included for some reason or another. Always with a justification, always with a reason. They petitioned the Viceroy for answers why they keep bringing clone force after clone force along, and each time the Viceroy manages to deflect these petitions with the reasoning that space is dangerous, too dangerous for the surviving nobles alone. This had led to grumblings among some of the nobles. They won't fight the Viceroy, never. But each day more clones are trained to accompany them on their exodus. An exodus promised only for them. Background Category:Units